


The Floor is Lava!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, game, kiss, prompt, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are going down." Dean cracked his knuckles for the extra effect. Cas smiled deviously before crawling up onto the table, staring down at the cold stone floor. Dean followed after him quickly. Thank God Sammy isn't here.. He would get a kick out of me playing a child's game with an angel in a competitive manner. </p><p>What Dean didn't know at the time was the mistake he made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Floor is Lava!

Dean sat at the table in the bunker, his hands wrapped around a bottle of beer. He took a big, long swig, officially bored of everything going on around him. He sighed and set down the alcohol next to him, running his fingers through his dirty brown hair. He suddenly caught a flash of blue eyes from the corner of his eye, the flutter of wings alerting him.

"Hey Cas." The hunter greeted, smiling slightly to himself. The angel walked over and sat down, a rather worried look causing a spark of worry to boil in the hunter's stomach. Cas' frown and wide blue eyes were just bursting with emotion. 

"Dean." He grabbed the hunter's shoulder tightly. Dean held back a hiss of pain as his fingernails dug deep into skin through the fabric of his shirt. "I was just walking when these.. children." He shook his head, "They were crying out that 'the floor is lava'. We must go save them immediately. They could be in danger." Dean snorted with laughter, trying to see if the angel was dead serious. His gaze did not falter. Oh shit! He's dead serious! Dean thought to himself. 

"No, the kids are fine, bud." Castiel let go of the hunter's shoulder hesitantly, then dropped his hand down to his side again. His worry turned to confusion in the blink of an eye.

"But.. Lava is dangerous, the human body can not withstand that temperature-" He argued. Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's a game that they play. They pretend that the ground is lava, as they implied you know, and if they touch it, they are out. The main objective is to just jump around and stay off of the ground...." Dean paused, amusement melting into sadness. "Sammy and I used to play it when we went over to Bobby's... Back when we were really little."

"If you would like, I will play with you. It sounds.. entertaining. I bet you that I could win." Excitement burned in the bright gaze of Cas, and Dean could not help but smile at him. It was a challenge, and he could not pass it down. Dean was sure he was gonna win. 

"You are going down." Dean cracked his knuckles for the extra effect. Cas smiled deviously before crawling up onto the table, staring down at the cold stone floor. Dean followed after him quickly. Thank God Sammy isn't here.. He would get a kick out of me playing a child's game with an angel in a competitive manner. 

What Dean didn't know at the time was the mistake he made.

Suddenly Cas sprung onto one of the rolling chairs, spinning out into the middle of the room on it, straight faced. Dean couldn't help but break out in a laugh. It was quite the sight. Dean crawled more carefully onto the roller chairs and pushed out after him, bumping haphazardly into Cas. The angel's eyes widened and he stood up, nearly tumbling off as the chair threatened to roll away. Dean attempted to swallow his worry and Cas flung himself off of the chair, grasping onto one of the dark pillars, feet slipping and grabbing at the base. Meanwhile, the chair spun and hit the wall hard, falling over. 

"I will not loose to you. I do not want to die!" Cas cried out before digging his nails into the wood and turning on the pillar until his back faced the stairs. Dean rocked his body so the chair rolled over to where Cas was clinging. Carefully, Dean stood and grabbed onto the pillar, but all too late. 

Cas began climbing. Full out climbing the pillar, using his nails like claws. His feet scrabbled, kicking Dean in the face. 

"Cas! Calm down! It's just a game!" Dean didn't dare take the same route as Castiel so he carefully pulled himself onto the stair railing, sliding his body up with the help of his hands. The cold metal stung his hands as he slid his way up. It took all his strength.

When Dean flashed a glance over to Cas, he saw him already trying to grab at the railing at the top of the ledge, his fingers stretched and curling around the top. Dean growled under his breath and kept tugging until he reached the top, passing the grasping angel until he reached the chairs at the top. 

Dean jumped onto the chair, standing and staring as the angel struggled. Once he grabbed hold, his feet slipped, leaving him hanging by his hands from the top layer. Sure, the drop was probably only about ten feet, but it was still terrifying. 

"Dean!" He cried out. "I don't want to fall into the lava! Stay there though, I can't bare to watch you die." Dean ignored his request, jumping off of the leather chair and dashing over to the railing. He bent down and grabbed at the angel's hands. 

"Cas, hold on! I got you!" Horror filled his blue gaze as he stared up at Dean. Dean gripped onto his wrists, when Cas' fingers began to slip. 

"Dean. You sacrificed your life.. for me." He whispered. Cas' fingers kept slipping and the weight was becoming too much for the hunter. 

"It's a game." He says quietly, tugging more and trying to pull him up. Castiel was no help though, not even trying in the least.

"Dean?" He asked in his weakest voice. Dean looked at him, noting the saddened look, the tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he sniffled. 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you so damn much." Cas' fingers slipped at that moment, Dean lurched forward trying to keep a hold but it was too much. He dropped the angel. The angel had fallen. Dean heard a hard thump and the hunter cried out, racing down the stairs. 

On the floor laid the over dramatic angel, his hand resting over his heard, the other arm sprawled out randomly. His legs were spread and he made loud sputtering noises. Dean knelt down next to him, quickly checking for any breaks or bruises on his skin.

"Dean?" He asks, voice raspy, raising his hand as if he was truly dying right at that instant. Tears formed at the corners of Dean's eyes. He couldn't help it, even though he knew there was nothing wrong with him and he was just being a dork. "I meant what I said.. I love you." 

Dean froze.

He didn't even think about that statement he made before he fell. He just kinda thought he said it in the heat of the moment as a joke. But no, he was dead serious. Suddenly Cas intertwined his fingers into Dean's hair, pulling him down and planting a kiss gently on the hunter's plump lips. Dean's heart fluttered dramatically, just as Cas had acted.

Once the kiss was broken, Dean smiled goofy.

"Yeah. I love you too."


End file.
